Pups Save A Snow Day
by Elias Vincent
Summary: Angel & Elias go snowboarding for the 1ST time. Things go wrong when they get trapped under a pile of snow & Elias gets stuck. Can the PAW Patrol save Elias before he succumbs to hypothermia?


**PUPS SAVE A SNOW DAY**

 **I DON'T OWN PAW PATROL ONLY MY OCS**

It was a bright Saturday morning. Snow was falling down on Adventure Bay. Everyone was delighted for it meant that they could go skating, skiing, snowboarding or just make snowmen. Elias woke up & was overjoyed to see the snow. The last time he saw snow was when he was still living in New York. After getting out of bed Elias put his winter clothes on & went outside. Angel was right behind him as he raced out the front door. The 2 of them had a snowball fight & made a snowman on the front yard. Afterwards they got on their backs & made snow angels. Angel had so much fun as it was the 1ST time she had ever done anything like this in her entire life. After the initial excitement died down Elias had an idea.

"Hey Angel let's go to the Lookout. We can have just as much fun with Ryder & the pups while we're there" said Elias.

"OK sounds good" said Angel.

Both Angel & Elias ran to the Lookout together. When they arrived they saw Ryder & the pups putting their vehicles in the PAW Patroller.

"Hey Ryder, Hey pups. Where are you off to?" asked Elias.

"We're going to the ski resort for a day of snowboarding. It's the perfect day for it" said Ryder.

"Can we go with you guys? I've never been snowboarding before. There isn't any ski slopes near New York & I've always wanted to try it out" said Elias.

"Yeah sure. Do your parents know you're with us?" asked Ryder.

"No but I can call them & let them know" said Elias as he got his phone out of his pocket & called his parents. Ella & Ethan Had only just gotten out of bed & were eating breakfast when Elias called them.

"Hello" said Ella.

"Hey mum it's me. Is it alright if I go to the ski resort with Ryder & the PAW Patrol?" asked Elias.

"Where is it?" asked Ella.

"It's in the mountains. Ryder & the PAW Patrol have been there heaps of times in the past. I'm sure that I'll be alright" said Elias.

"Well I don't mind. Just make sure that you're wearing the right clothes" said Ella.

"I am. I'm wearing my winter gear right now. I've got everything I need for the moment" said Elias.

"Alright well have fun & I'll see you this afternoon" said Ella.

"Alright bye" said Elias as he hung up. After finishing the call Angel, Elias, Ryder & the pups got in the PAW Patroller & prepared to set off. As Elias strapped himself in he noticed a robotic pup sitting in the driver's seat.

"Who's that?" asked Elias.

"That's Robo-dog. He's the 1 who drives the PAW Patroller" said Ryder.

"Cool. Can he speak?" asked Elias.

"No he can't. He can only bark" said Ryder.

Robo-dog barked as the PAW Patroller took off & drove towards the snowy mountains. Eventually the PAW Patroller pulled up beside the main cabin at the top of the ski slopes. As everyone disembarked from the PAW Patroller they were greeted by a man wearing a blue toboggan hat, a green jacket over a plum coloured sweater, a pair of tan coloured pants & brown boots. He also had a tuft of brown hair sticking out the front. Next to the man was a lavender coloured pup with white fur on her underside with blue eyes & an aqua & yellow coloured hat.

"Hey Everest, Hey Jake, How are you guys?" asked Ryder.

"We're good" said Jake.

"There's someone I'd like you to meet. This is Elias. He moved here from New York a couple of weeks ago" said Ryder.

"Nice to meet you Elias" said Jake as he extended his hand.

"Nice to meet you too Jake. I've heard so much about you from Ryder" said Elias as he shook Jake's hand.

"Who's that pup?" asked Jake as he nodded to Angel.

"This is Angel. She's my pet & the newest member of the PAW Patrol. She used to live up in the woods near the camping site before she met me. Now she lives with me & my parents & works as the military pup in the PAW Patrol" said Elias.

"Wow that's amazing. You're a very brave pup Angel" said Jake.

"Thank you Jake" said Angel.

"So what's New York like?" asked Everest.

"It's a pretty busy place to live. Considering the fact it's the biggest city in the United States that should be expected. You can't go out anywhere there without seeing a car, a person or a skyscraper" said Elias.

"What's it like living in Adventure Bay?" asked Everest.

"It's pretty cool. I've met a lot of wonderful people & I've had an amazing time here so far" said Elias.

"Well now that we know each other better how about we enjoy some snowboarding?" asked Jake.

"Sounds good" said Ryder.

"I've never been snowboarding before. Can you show me how?" asked Elias.

"Yeah sure. I'll just get my gear on & then we can start" said Jake.

Jake went inside & put his snowboarding gear on. He now had a green helmet on his head. He found a spare helmet & snowboard & gave them to Elias.

"OK let's start with the basics. Carry your snowboard under your arm like this" said Jake as he tucked his snowboard under his arm.

"OK sounds easy" said Elias as he repeated Jake's instructions.

"The next thing you do is to secure your snowboard before you get on it so you don't end up slipping away" said Jake as he put his snowboard on the ground & secured his feet inside the footholds.

"OK That's not too hard" said Elias as he followed Jake's example.

"OK now when you go down the slopes you need to make sure you lean forwards & backwards when you want to move left & right" said Jake.

"OK I think I've got it now" said Elias.

"OK great. Let's give it a go" said Jake.

Everyone got on their boards & set off down the slope. Angel & Elias took it easy as it was the 1ST time either of them had done this in their lives. As they watched on they saw the others doing all kinds of cool tricks. Elias was amazed to see such brilliant manoeuvres.

"Wow they're good. I can't wait to learn how to do stuff like that" said Elias.

"Me too" said Angel.

As they were continuing their descent down the slope Angel & Elias suddenly lost their balance & started to roll towards the trees at the bottom of the slope. Neither of them were able to recover from their stumble & they both ended up crashing into the trees. Before either of them could do anything they were covered by a large mound of snow that had fallen from the treetops. Angel was able to dig her way out but Elias was stuck. Not knowing exactly where Elias had been buried Angel ran to tell the others what had happened.

"Guys you have to help. Elias is buried under a mound of snow & he can't get out" said Angel.

"Don't worry Angel. No job is too big & no pup is too small" said Ryder as he summoned the pups on his Pup Pad.

"PAW Patrol to the PAW Patroller" said Ryder.

"Ryder needs us" said the pups as they raced up the slope. Just as they had reached the top of the slope Marshall tripped & rolled into a snowball that caught the other pups in its path as it rolled towards the PAW Patroller. All of the pups crashed by the door in a mound of snow.

"Sorry guys. Didn't mean to turn us all into snowpups" said Marshall.

The pups laughed as they got into their gear & awaited further instruction.

"PAW Patrol ready for action Ryder sir" said Chase.

"OK guys we got to be quick. Elias is stuck in a mound of snow & he can't get out. We have to help him out of the snow" said Ryder as he clicked Marshall's icon.

"Marshall I need you to stand by with your medical gear in case Elias is hurt" said Ryder.

"Ready for a ruff ruff rescue" said Marshall.

Ryder clicked Everest's icon.

"Everest I need you to dig Elias out of the snow" said Ryder.

"Ice or snow I'm ready to go" said Everest.

"Alright PAW Patrol is on a roll" said Ryder as he ran to his ATV. Everest & Marshall deployed in their vehicles & drove down to the bottom of the slope.

"He's buried somewhere in here" said Angel.

"OK Everest do your thing" said Ryder.

"Ruff shovel" said Everest as a shovel popped out of her pup pack. Everest began to dig her way through the snow to find Elias. Angel helped seeing as it would be quicker with more paws to dig with. It took at least 10 minutes to find Elias. After digging him out of the snow Marshall gave Elias a check-up.

"He's not hurt but he's developed hypothermia. We need to heat him up quickly or he'll need to go to the hospital" said Marshall.

"OK thanks Marshall" said Ryder.

Elias was taken to Jake's cabin where he was wrapped in a blanket & had his feet placed in a tub of hot but not scalding water. His teeth were chattering wildly as he sat down.

"S-s-so-o-o C-c-co-o-o-l-l-ld-d-d" said Elias.

After 15 minutes Elias' core body temperature was restored to normal. Jake made some hot chocolate & pizza for everyone. After everyone had finished Jake took the dishware & Put them in the dishwasher.

"So I'm guessing you've had enough snowboarding for 1 day Elias?" asked Ryder.

"Are you kidding? I'm not going to let a slip up ruin the day. I want to have another go" said Elias.

"It's good to see that you aren't afraid to go again. Let's go" said Jake.

Everyone spent the rest of the day snowboarding & having a fantastic time. At the end of the day everyone headed back home. When Elias & Angel returned home they told Ella & Ethan about the exciting day they had. After the usual night time routine Angel & Elias got ready for bed.

" _I can't believe that I went snowboarding today for the 1_ _ST_ _time. I hope it isn't too long before I have another try. Maybe soon I'll learn how to do all those cool tricks"_ thought Elias as he went to sleep.

 **THE END**


End file.
